


【仁丸】甜度百分百

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】甜度百分百

*靠爱发电，ooc预警  
*双up主 仁王 x 丸井

1.  
“……那么制作淡奶油吐司的大概步骤就是这样，接下来将模具盒放入提前预热好的烤箱耐心等待25分钟就全部制作完成啦！”  
仁王按下暂停键，撇着嘴看看自己的模具盒里参差不齐的小面团，转身把模具放入按照视频里的温度调好的烤箱。给手机设置上25分钟的定时后，又一次按下了暂停键。  
“……我们的吐司终于出炉啦！” 画面中系着可爱围裙的红发男生一脸兴奋地把烤好的模具盒拿了出来，色泽漂亮的吐司把盒子占得满满当当。  
“这样的吐司常温可以保持2-3天，冰箱里的话可以冷冻一个月，” 屏幕还带着隔热手套的男生不好意思的吐了吐舌头，“不过我自己的话可能一个晚上就吃完了哈哈~”  
看着视频的仁王也勾了勾嘴角。  
“——那么以上就是这一周的内容！有相关问题、视频建议的朋友欢迎给我留言或者私信~ 我们下一期再见~”   
进度条走到了尽头，画面定格在红发男生漂亮的笑颜。  
习惯性给视频点了赞，又看了两眼屏幕上闪亮亮的笑容，仁王才关上了视频网站。把换洗下来的衣服扔进洗衣机，又坐在沙发上刷了会手机，不一会儿倒计时结束的手机就响了起来。  
伴随着轰隆隆作响的洗衣机，仁王有些忐忑地把托盘从烤箱里拿了出来，回想着视频里的成品样子  
——怎么和说好的有点不一样。  
面团在模具盒里被挤成相当扭曲的几团，有的过于膨胀，有的甚至大小还不超过模具。  
仁王暗自叹了口气，用手机给自己的面团们照了张相，习惯性的打开私信。  
【首席诈欺师：失败了。[图片.jpg ]】  
没有等到回复，仁王挑眉看了看手边的模具盒，勉强挑出几个能吃的放进冰箱，把剩下的一股脑倒进了垃圾桶。

2.  
丸井文太是一个美食向up主，ID是红色布朗尼。最开始是因为家政课的期末考试，要求把手工制作布朗尼的全过程录制成视频上交。从小就对烹饪十分有兴趣的丸井毫无意外地夺得桂冠，不仅拿了高分，视频还在系里的宣传屏上滚动播放。  
那段时间，丸井的发小桑原恰好迷上了摄影，和丸井一起走过滚动屏的时候手里正摆弄着刚到手的徕卡。桑原看看屏幕，看看相机，又看看丸井，猛地拍了拍对方的后背，吓得丸井差点把要送进嘴的泡芙扔出去。  
“文太这么擅长做饭的话，我们一起做个视频专栏吧！我可以帮你摄影和后期！”  
“……吓死我了Jackal，” 丸井仔细确认了手里的泡芙没事，“好呀，正好我们课业也不是很忙。”  
“——诶？！答应的这么爽快吗！”  
“不是Jackal你提的吗！”  
“哈哈对啊，” 桑原不好意思地挠了挠头，“不过文太都不担心视频没人看哦？”  
“怎么会，” 丸井自信满满地做了个wink，“别的不敢说，美食栏目还没人能超过本天才！”

颜值满分的元气up主、松软可口的美味甜点、加上制作精良的视频后期，红色布朗尼这个账号不多时就吸引了不少粉丝关注。这期间虽然也经历了别家粉丝的无故谩骂和路人的酸言酸语，但度过了艰难的一年半后，整个栏目也有声有色了起来。逐渐提高的关注度也给丸井带来不少额外的收益，除了买食材外，剩下的钱丸井毫不吝啬地给了桑原添置新的相机。极容易被感动的发小抱着丸井痛哭流涕，当天晚上火力全开肝出了一个月的视频量。  
如今红色布朗尼已经形成了固定的周更模式，甚至成立了规模不小的粉丝群，女生偏多。大家除了叽叽喳喳地帮丸井想拍摄主题，就是在群里询问一些制作过程中遇到的问题。对于格外复杂的制作过程，丸井会专门将步骤整合成文稿，无偿贡献出来。  
时间久了，布朗尼这个账号就被热情的粉丝们贴上了“衣食父母”、“救我狗命”、“布朗尼今天吃什么”的标签。

3.  
仁王雅治关注红色布朗尼绝对算不上一个意外。

作为一个敬业的游戏up主，仁王的日常不是在打游戏就是在买游戏的路上。除了时下热门的MOBA之外，任何操作性强的游戏仁王都会试一试。  
仁王走上up主这条路也算是半推半就。他脑子聪明，课业从来不需要花太多精力，出门又嫌麻烦，索性待在家打游戏。有一次好友柳生来他租的房子复习，仁王正巧在打排位。注意力极度集中了几十分钟后，才意识到柳生站在身后看了许久。  
柳生抚着下巴，试探性地开口：“仁王君这么有游戏天赋可别浪费了。”  
“？” 仁王扭头，“你不会想让我去打职业吧？”  
“仁王君想多了，你年纪早就超标了，” 柳生毫不留情地揭穿，“我只是觉得你可以去做视频。”  
仁王仔细想想其实做视频也没什么坏处，当天晚上就把自己那场精彩的排位赛上传了上去，ID是首席诈欺师。

仁王一般会上传一些自己排位中比较精彩的操作和小技巧的教学，看游戏视频的大多是男生，其中也不乏少许刚愎自用之辈，除了酸言酸语还要诽谤仁王是专业代练，除了MOBA类游戏别的一窍不通。  
仁王无奈之下买了个摄像头对准自己的手，还特地在手背上画了个小狐狸以示版权。  
酸言酸语一时间少了很多，甚至多了不少维护仁王的死忠粉，但粉丝们随之而来的奇怪要求也让人措手不及。恐怖类的游戏当然在呼吁之列，但仁王实在想不明白乙女游戏是怎么个搞法。  
1000粉的时候，顶着巨大的心理压力和粉丝期待的目光，仁王直播了一期当年最火的乙女恋爱游戏，当然还是只有手出镜。  
场面一度非常魔幻。  
——为什么不管陪不陪男主回家都掉好感度啊？？？  
——不是你自己说的不想跟我出去玩吗所以我跟别的男的出去了到底有什么问题？？？  
——为什么可以几条线一起刷好感度啊这么清新脱俗吗？？？  
——妈的不就是想让女主吃醋吗磨磨唧唧有完没完都他妈三个章节了！！！  
欺诈师一度情绪失控到砸键盘，手背上的小狐狸都扭曲的不成样子。

没想到这个仁王再也不想看第二遍的视频火了。  
仁王第二天起床看见自己好几万的粉丝数直接宕了机。  
心情就好比是，一直勤勤恳恳呵护有加好吃好喝供着的猪对自己从来爱答不理，结果不小心喂了口垃圾给他吃居然被叫了“爸爸”。  
……总之很复杂。

女粉丝和男粉丝纷纷汹涌而入，手忙脚乱的仁王迫不得已开始了定期更新视频的日子。除了要保证视频的质量外，还必须兼顾粉丝们的要求，毕竟还要恰饭。

说到恰饭。  
只有自己制作视频的仁王越发忙了起来，幸亏大四课业少，仁王也做好了毕业后做全职up主的打算，因此花在游戏上的时间越来越多。以往隔个两三天还能出趟门，现在一周都难得出门一次。  
仁王看着垃圾桶里堆积的外卖盒发愁。  
这么下去不是个办法，毕竟外卖也不便宜。

好在如今网购方便，新鲜的蔬果都能找人直接送到门口。仁王认真算了算每个月的花销，决定学做饭。

点进生活区的专栏，封面上穿着喜庆、举着锅铲的好看男生一秒钟就吸引了仁王的注意。  
看完一整期牛丼饭的视频后，仁王毫不犹豫的点下了关注。

红色布朗尼 的粉丝 +1

4.  
几乎是不小心点进仁王雅治那个著名的乙女视频的一瞬间，丸井就加了关注。丸井挺爱玩游戏，奈何揉面团时五指翻飞的手在摁键盘时反应迟钝，玩个最简单的赛车游戏都能倒着开进湖里。  
行叭，那我看别人玩游戏总行吧。  
首席诈欺师完美的满足了这个需求，最关键的是，镜头下的那双手在丸井心里简直熠熠生辉。

丸井文太是个手控，无可救药的那种。

以至于第一次收到诈欺师的私信时，丸井激动地烤糊了三块蛋糕。

诈欺师的问题很简单：  
【首席诈欺师：请问三鲜饭里面的虾要腌制多久？[链接]】  
是丸井一个月前上传的三鲜饭视频。一向乐于帮助粉丝的丸井快速地敲起了键盘准备回复，想了想后又生怕怠慢了这位自己十分喜欢的up主，快速整理了一份详细的步骤发送过去。  
【红色布朗尼：三鲜饭.pdf】  
【首席诈欺师：太感谢了】  
【红色布朗尼：不用客气！请务必小心手，不要被油烫到 (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ】  
当然，最后一句是夹带私货。

这之后丸井时不时就能收到仁王发来的私信，大多是询问一些步骤细节和菜式用量。为了表示感谢，仁王打赏了丸井发布的每一个视频并点了赞。  
丸井做饭做的越发快乐。

注意到仁王每次询问的菜式大多是相对简单且容易上手的，想到仁王应该没太多时间准备食物，丸井干脆带着私心连续上传了好几周美味易学的便当搭配，还一度被粉丝群的姑娘们嫌弃太过于简陋。  
淡奶油吐司的视频上传后不久，果然收到了仁王的私信。看着图片里歪歪扭扭的面团，丸井没忍住笑了出来。  
【红色布朗尼：哈哈哈哈哈哈你是不是没有厨房机】  
仁王回复的很快。  
【首席诈欺师：……是。】  
【红色布朗尼：可以买一个啦。面团必须要充分的搅拌才能完全发酵，不仅是吐司，很多好吃的都会用到厨房机哦。】  
【首席诈欺师：行吧。】  
【首席诈欺师：对了，新的围裙很好看。】  
淡奶油吐司这一期是丸井上传的第50个视频，为了庆祝一个阶段的胜利，也算是视频里固定下来的特征符号，丸井特意去定做了一件草莓蛋糕图案的围裙，胸口还绣了一个可爱的“丸”字。  
但是被仁王这么说，莫名就觉得有些害羞。  
丸井脑子空白，手指不停使唤地敲了回复  
【红色布朗尼：我觉得你的手也很好看】  
……  
……卧槽我在说什么啊。  
私信没有撤回的功能，丸井只能希望仁王不要误会他的意思。隔了一会儿私信的提示音又响了起来，丸井颤颤巍巍地点开——  
【首席诈欺师：图片.jpg】  
修长干净的手指在画面中心比了个小小地爱心。

丸井背过身捂住了脸。  
——好他妈心动，嘤。

5.  
到了年底赶上视频网站一年一度的跨年活动。各个专区的小编早就联系了一些当家up主，希望他们能上传活动视频，仁王和丸井自然也在邀请之列。  
仁王第一时间就发布了动态，询问粉丝想要看什么类型的视频。新款游戏测评的评论暂且不提，仁王看着被顶上最高赞的回复陷入了沉思。  
【诈欺师君再来一次恋爱游戏测评吧ww, 要是实在不想的话也可以和好看的小哥哥连麦直播哦！】

这就算了。回复为什么都是  
【hhhh在线观看铁直男互动】  
【注孤生系列终于要出后续了吗！！】  
【记得上次是坏了一个键盘，让我们康康这次是不是直接黑屏】  
诸如此类的回复。

乙女游戏太让人捉摸不透了，仁王想了想，连麦直播倒不是不可以。  
脑海里跳出的第一个人选当然是红色布朗尼。  
原因有很多，跨专区连麦本身就噱头十足，何况布朗尼的粉丝数也相当可观，再加上红发男生健谈的性格和纯粹的笑颜——无论如何，布朗尼都是最稳妥的选择。  
但仁王没法忽略自己心里那些雀跃的期待。  
想要更进一步认识他的期待。

布朗尼答应地很爽快，在仁王发出邀请的当天下午两人就交换了联系方式。  
丸井的line头像是一只粉色小猪，仁王看着屏幕笑，和本人倒是挺像。  
【Bunbun: ・ω・ 这里是丸井文太】  
【Nioh:：仁王雅治】  
【Nioh：很感谢你来帮我】  
【Bunbun：没有没有，我也为跨年活动发愁呢】  
【Bunbun：那我们直播什么？】  
【Nioh：不如，胡闹厨房 (overcook)？】  
【Bunbun：……那是什么？】  
【Nioh：一个小游戏，做饭的。正好把我们视频的内容结合起来了】  
【Bunbun：嗯好呀】  
【Bunbun：不过我游戏打超烂】  
【Nioh：没事有我】  
丸井赶忙拿起水杯咽了口水掩饰自己抑制不住的笑容。  
【Nioh：游戏链接我发你了，直接下载就好。】  
【Bunbun：ok，那我去主页发公告了？】  
【Nioh：嗯 我也去了】

【红色布朗尼：今年跨年和 @ 首席诈欺师 一起为大家直播有趣的小游戏哦~ 敬请期待！】  
【首席诈欺师：你们要得好看的小哥哥 @ 红色布朗尼，跨年夜见】

6.  
开直播前，两人先各自连上了麦。从话筒出来的声音和视频里的感觉稍稍有些不一样，就好像仁王本人在耳边小声吐息，丸井的脸当即就有点发热。  
“你那边画面调整好了吗？” 仁王问道。  
丸井闻言把摄像头的位置挪了挪，确定自己在画面的正中心，对着镜头比了个wink：  
“仁王看得见我哦？”  
“嗯，很清楚，” 仁王的画面一如既往停在印着小狐狸的手背，此时抬起来对丸井摇了摇，“我这边呢？”  
“很清晰。那……开始吧？”  
“好。”

晚上10点，跨年活动准时开始，美食up主红色布朗尼和游戏up主首席诈欺师也正式开始直播。  
两人分别介绍了一下对方，又各自对粉丝说了新年祝福和抽奖事项，看到观看数已经稳定地停留在一个不小的数字后，正式进入了游戏。  
丸井有点紧张，游戏载入的时候不安地在椅子上晃来晃去。  
“布朗尼，” 耳机里突然传来仁王的声音，“没事的，有我在。”  
丸井对着镜头咧了咧嘴。

弹幕倒是欢快的很。  
【……怎么回事，这男友力十足的语气？？？】  
【这里诈欺师的粉丝，得知他要和一个做饭的一起直播我真的很迷惑】  
【哈哈哈哈哈可是做饭的长得好他妈可爱】  
【做饭的粉丝在此！顺便一提我刚刚发现打游戏的和做饭的早就互关了】  
【前面随身携带显微镜吗我惊了】

正式进入游戏后，丸井根本就顾不上看弹幕，手忙脚乱的操作着画面中的小厨师。  
合作模式，仁王和丸井被分开在两个地图，需要丸井准备切好的食材再扔给仁王去烹饪，之后拿上仁王烹饪好的食物交单。  
听起来简单的不得了。  
然而并不是——  
“布朗尼你拿错了！要的是土豆不是胡萝卜！”   
“好好好我再准备一个你等等”  
“……先别切菜了把做好的先交了这个单快掉了！”  
“——好好好我这就去”  
“——你把切好的菜放下再去端盘子啊！”  
“——噢噢噢好好好”  
“你上完菜倒是把盘子拿回来啊！！”  
“——好好好好好好”  
“……”  
“怎么了诈欺师你怎么不动了”  
“……光顾着看你了忘了锅，烧着了。”

弹幕一度只剩下满屏的【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】。

【这比当年那个乙女游戏还让人快乐我的妈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【做饭的粉丝在这里给打游戏的道歉了。不该答应让我们家布朗尼出来的】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈打游戏的粉丝表示非常愉快甚至要求做饭的多来玩】  
【前面说的乙女游戏是什么梗】  
【链接拿去！是我们打游戏的出圈视频】  
【呃……礼尚往来把我们做饭的点击最高的视频送给你好了，特别好吃】  
【所以是，做饭的比女孩子还让打游戏的崩溃？】  
【你错了，是做饭的比女孩子更让打游戏的快乐】  
【？？？？？这对跨区cp我吃了！！】

一局游戏总算是结束了，丸井瘫坐在椅子上两眼放空，镜头前的形象管理甚至都没顾上。  
“呵呵，” 仁王的轻笑声从耳机里传来，“你还好吗？”  
“……我要卸载游戏。”   
仁王的笑声似乎更大了些：“这游戏也就是看着简单，其实是个挺难的游戏，别在意。”  
丸井心想要不是因为你手长得好看我早就挂电话了。

“那不玩了？” 仁王问道。  
“不玩了不玩了不玩了，” 丸井连连摆手，为了表示坚决当着直播间所有人的面摁下了卸载。  
弹幕又是一串【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
“嗯……” 仁王的手从画面中消失了，可能在喝水，“现在离12点还有些早，那我们再做什么呢？”  
“看看弹幕？也许他们有想看的呢”  
“……你别管他们了，你想做点什么，我陪你。”

【诈欺师粉丝：？？？？？？？我们在你心里比不上一个做饭的？？】  
【卧槽这还是我们那个高冷铁直的诈欺师吗】  
【看来去年乙女游戏之后打游戏的在家做恋爱攻略了】

丸井扫了眼弹幕，除了玩梗就是在调侃他俩，没忍住笑了出来。  
【诶不行做饭的真的有点好看，我允许你们在一起了】  
【生活区红色布朗尼了解一下！人美心善做饭还好吃居家旅行必备】  
【前面的现在才卖安利是不是有点晚，好的我去关注了】

“emmm” 丸井托着下巴看向镜头，有些委屈的撅了噘嘴，“大家有什么想看的吗？”  
【做饭的你不要那样看着我！不就是钱吗我刷给你就是！】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈做饭的引诱粉丝花钱实锤】  
“诶诶诶？？” 丸井连忙摆了摆手，“我不是我没有，大家就是一起跨年嘛，今天就不要刷礼物了”  
“不如来抽奖吧，” 许久没出声的仁王说道，“除了之前公告出来的奖品外，大家还想要什么可以留言。”  
【我总不能说我想要你俩床照吧】  
【前面虎狼之词房管警告！！！】  
【不是等一下！他们不是第一次互动吗为什么我们兴奋得跟过年一样】  
【醒醒，我们确实是在过年，还有半小时就12点了】  
“哈哈哈哈你们好可爱，” 丸井笑的镜头都有点抖，“这样吧，既然我是个做饭的，送大家一口锅吧，特别好用。”  
【……对不起我们做饭的又给大家带来困扰了】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈送一口锅哈哈哈哈哈哈我他妈笑死】  
【打游戏的刚才绝对忍不住笑了我听见了】  
“我没笑，” 仁王掩饰了一下自己抖动的手，“那我既然是个打游戏的，送大家一台switch吧，加全套手柄和两个游戏。”  
“诈欺师好大方！” 丸井鼓了鼓脸，“那我除了锅之外，再加整套刀具和我个人比较喜欢的模具吧~ ”  
“布朗尼。”  
仁王的声音突然传来。  
“在，怎么了？”  
“能不能黑幕一下我？”  
“……这种事我觉得你私信就可以”   
【公开黑幕我要举报了！！！！！！】  
【公开调情我要举报了！！！！！！】  
【打游戏的真的长大了，会撩人了】  
【什么垃圾直播间又骗狗进来鲨】  
【来 打游戏的我教你 你应该说 “能不能黑幕我一个你”】

“？这样吗？” 仁王轻笑，把公开麦关掉，对着丸井说了点什么。  
视频里听不见声音，无数的人只看到了镜头前的丸井脸红得像熟透的番茄。

“那能不能黑幕我一个你？”

【我聋了吗为什么听不见】  
【打游戏的太坏了！把声音关掉了！！！说了啥啊到底！！】  
【看做饭的那个反应吧……我大胆猜测……】  
【打游戏的说要跟他上床】（您已被房管禁言）

仁王说完那句话后，时间正好到了12点。伴随着满屏的【新年快乐】，丸井对着粉丝说了些祝福的话和抽奖的信息后匆匆忙忙地下了线。  
看到丸井黑屏，仁王笑了笑，多说了几句后也下了播。

仁王下播后，第一时间给丸井打了视频电话。  
丸井在电话那头别别扭扭地不敢看他。  
“初次见面啊布朗尼”  
丸井看向屏幕，银色长发的男生正趴在床上抱着手机对他笑。  
“怎么样，还满意吗？”  
“……满意什么？”  
“呵呵，” 仁王笑的更开心，“我啊”  
“还..还行”  
——什么还行啊，太行了。  
“还行的话……” 仁王拖长了尾音，又翻了个身，看到丸井有些紧张的目光，故意等了好几秒，“那能黑幕吗？”  
“锅吗？地址给我，明天就都给你寄出去。”  
“好啊，不过我说的是你。”  
“……”  
“粉丝的要求必须满足啊，布朗尼大大”  
“……好，好吧。” 丸井的头都要埋到地下去  
“丸井，看着我” 仁王拿手敲了敲屏幕，“看着我说。”  
丸井抬起头直直地撞进仁王的双眼，眨了眨眼，笑着说：“本天才这辈子唯一一次黑幕给你了。”

8.  
“大家好~ 首先祝大家情人节愉快~ 今天我和诈欺师一起为大家带来情人节特别节目~”  
镜头里的丸井笑着把系着围裙的仁王推到镜头面前，握着他的手在镜头前晃了晃。

丸井这人向来行动力十足，和仁王在一起后干脆和仁王一起租了个两室一厅的房子。都是全职up主，平时就各自在各自的房间做视频（当然厨房是丸井的），但免不了过年过节被小编拉出来集体营业。  
他俩本身人气就高，在仁王露过脸后更是有不少粉丝盼着节假日的特别直播。  
临近情人节，作为网站里著名的跨区cp，丸井和仁王首当其冲免不了一起直播。之前他们直播大多是一起玩游戏，这次算是应了粉丝的要求，让仁王主厨做饭。  
和丸井恰恰相反，敲键盘水平一流的仁王偏偏在厨房里笨手笨脚。

直播刚刚开始，弹幕已经满屏都是了  
【欢迎大家来到一年好几度的虐狗直播间】  
【哈哈哈哈哈我没看错吧打游戏的怎么系围裙了】  
【那是不是做饭的此时此刻在握着手柄玩游戏啊】  
【懂了 今天这是个翻车直播间呗】

丸井看着弹幕笑的直不起腰，拍了拍仁王的肩膀以示安慰，又对着镜头说：  
“今天呢我们要一起做一个蛋糕，不过主要由诈欺师来操作，我给他打副手。”  
仁王按照丸井写好的步骤把配料放进盆里，仔细核对了好几遍后摁下了厨房机的开关。

【哈哈哈哈打游戏的今天真的好谨慎】  
【感觉特别紧张哈哈哈哈哈眉头都一直皱着】

趁着厨房机搅拌的时间，两人坐在高脚凳上和弹幕闲聊。  
“平常谁做饭吗？当然是我了！” 丸井骄傲的挺了挺胸，“诈欺师主要负责吃就好了。”  
“洗碗吗？洗碗有洗碗机啊。”  
“弹幕都在说我太幸福了诶，” 仁王侧过脸对丸井笑了笑。  
“哈哈哈因为不舍得让他洗碗，” 丸井笑着把仁王的手拉过来，“这双手必须保护好。”

【行我先酸为敬】  
【打游戏的是不是其实是为了有个人给自己做饭啊哈哈哈哈】  
【做饭的怎么这么宠打游戏的啊，我合理猜测做饭的在上面】

“？？？？？” 仁王眼睛瞪大了些，严肃地说，“原则问题请大家不要开玩笑。”  
“——少说两句吧你” 丸井把仁王往厨房机的方向推，“快去做蛋糕胚。”

虽然过程惨烈，浪费了几个蛋糕坯暂且不提，伴随着弹幕里停不下来的【哈哈哈哈哈】和丸井实在看不下去帮了些忙，仁王还是交出了一个有模有样的蛋糕。  
【虽然但是最漂亮的裱花还是做饭的弄得】  
【……我都不想提刚才做饭的裱花时打游戏的那一脸温柔的样子】  
【合理怀疑他俩下播后有运动要做，床上的那种】  
【前面太太虎狼之词请移步小说区我在那里等您】

丸井给歪歪扭扭的蛋糕仔仔细细拍了照上传了动态，在仁王紧张的目光下切了一小块扔进嘴里。  
“还不错诶” 丸井嘴里含着蛋糕黏黏糊糊地说，趁着仁王不注意把奶油抹到了他脸上。  
“真的吗？” 顾不上自己脸上的奶油，仁王快速的尝了一口，然后皱了皱眉，“……这也太甜了”  
“本天才就是喜欢这么甜的” 说着又往嘴里塞了一大口。

仁王歪过头看着丸井塞得满满当当的嘴，笑着低下头亲了亲丸井绯红的发旋——  
“我也喜欢这么甜的。”

【……对不起我要告辞了太甜了我血糖受不了】  
【我哭的好大声你们接着搞就当我们不存在！！】  
【所以蛋糕到底好不好吃】

“当然好吃，” 丸井舔了舔嘴唇，“本天才教出来的必须好吃。”  
“好了今天的直播就到这里祝大家节日快乐，” 仁王朝镜头摆了摆手，“以后也请关注我们~”

【来晚了请问今天他们俩直播啥了】  
【直播鲨狗】

END. 

【大声逼逼：我也想看仁丸直播——！！】


End file.
